earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Incan Empire
About The Incan Empire is a group of three nations (Bolivia-Peru, Ecuador and Amazonas) in South America run by Blis_Ike. It probably has the strangest government out of all nations, it is a Federalist Constituional Monarchy. It's leaders consist of two kings and a monthly elected president that acts as an overarching king. King(s): Blis_Ike History 1st Generation The War and Leaving Europe Before Bolivia, VillagerFilms was a mayor of a Scottish town in Europe named Milton. Villager fought in the war against Britain, more commonly known as the Scottish Revolution or British Civil War. He was proud of his homeland, and would go lengths to protect it. However, he soon realized something that angered him. The Scottish were looking for fights. The British had suggested peace plans in the past, yet the Scots refused any given terms. Villager decided that Scotland wasn't good for him, since it didn't fit his ideologies, so he decided to leave Milton in search of a new land. He looked for a nation that hadn't been claimed yet, Bolivia, he decided, would work just fine. Pre-Nation Tensions Not everyone was perfectly content with Villager leaving Milton. Specifically, a citizen of Milton named Hexagram, was upset. He had payed Villager for Milton, and wanted a refund since he had left. Villager made his new town, Cochabamba, and he started inviting people to join his new home. However, whenever he would attempt to invite new citizens, Hexagram would say "Don't Join Villager" and other remarks designed to hurt Cochabamba's growing population. This, of course, angered Villager. Villager began fighting back against Hexagram's negative views of his town. Hexagram explained to Villager his anger, and how he had payed Villager for Milton, his old home. Villager realized he could simply pay Hexagram back, and he could invite new citizens in peace. Both Villager and Hexagram came to an agreement, in which Villager would pay back Milton, and Hexagram would cease to attempt to ward others away from Cochabamba. However, Hexagram still didn't stop, and violated his own terms. Villager was very frustrated, so he challenged Hexgram to a duel, to which Hexagram agreed. Villager knew he couldn't defeat Hexagram, so in his mind, he intended on losing. Either way, he showed up to the duel, and as expected, Hexagram won. Even though Hexagram might have been in position to negociate a new treaty, he was OK with Villager from then on. Since the duel, Hexagram stopped slandering Villager and his town. "I can respect an honorable duel," he later stated. French Ecuadorian Purchase VillagerFilms was talking in the Global Chat one day, and a player by the name of CodeNameW offered Villager a nation in South America that he could turn into Bolivia, currently named French Ecuador. CodeNameW offered 512 gold to own the country, and since that was half of the normal nation price, Villager swooped in on the deal. Originally, Villager was skeptical of the purchase, but CodeNameW assured him that nation scamming was prohibited. After grinding and saving up lots of gold, Villager eventually achieved the 512 gold mark. He purchased French Ecuador and had EarthMC staff rename it to Bolivia. Thus, the nation of Bolivia was born. The Early Economy and Government Early Bolivia faced many economic problems. VillagerFilms promised the citizens of Bolivia a drastic change from the insanely large 10g daily tax to a meager 3g daily tax after the nation was purchased, and he kept his promise. However, he would often have not enough plots for new citizens to move in, due to his now small budget after creating the nation and lowering taxes, he couldn't claim more plots very often, as each new plot cost 16 gold. Expansion was slow. VillagerFilms started asking people to pay 8 gold as a one time payment per plot upon joining. Gradually, the economy of Bolivia improved with new people arriving. With the nation made, Villager also had to setup a government. However, he already had one in mind, a federalist constitutional monarchy consisting of two kings and one president. The second presidential elections were coming, however... The Second Presidential Elections The candidates of the second presidential elections was bulletbill123, re-running, Bistroengine and Newbieofblackops. Some people really favored bulletbill123 as the president, but more people did not. Lots of people did not like the way he was handling Bolivia, so a campaign started going around against him. #say-no-to-bullet, everyone would say. This caused a lot of people who did vote to vote for Newbieofblackops, as Bistroengine was rather inactive. Because of this, Newbieofblackops won the election by two votes. The Age of Growth With Newbieofblackops' in office, Bolivia began changing rapidly. A town was setup on the coast, where real life Peru is. All of a sudden, Peru was the prime town location for Bolivia. Many towns sprung up in real life Peru, like Cusco, Pichari and Arequipa Combine. The_MasterPro, a real life Peruvian, mayor of Arequipa Combine, demanded VillagerFilms to rename the nation to be more fitting. He gave in, and after a vote (in which many people voted for a name change) Bolivia was renamed to Bolivia-Peru. It was also around this time that Bolivia-Peru experienced a major incline in it's player base, bumping it up from around 10 people to around 30. Newbieofblackops, to keep people happy, also removed taxes at this time. The Third Presidential Elections Bolivia-Peru, it's time for presidential elections, once again! This time, the campaigns are hard. Running candidates are The_MasterPro, mayor of Arequipa Combine, GianMaster, mayor of Pichari, yellowturtle5, mayor of Cusco, jackluke2006, Cochabamba citizen and Newbieofblackops, re-running for the presidential role. yellowturtle didn't campaign much, and neither did Newbieofblackops or jackluke2006. However, The_MasterPro and GianMaster campaigned hard. The_MasterPro went on and on about making canals and "better transporation!" and GianMaster made posters in Cochabamba. In the end, The_MasterPro beat Gian by one vote, however, behind the scenes, the two realized their power together, and they formed a political party, Bolivia-Peru's first political party, the Masteran Republicans. 2nd Generation The Transportation Revolution As The_MasterPro had said, he worked hard on making transportation between the Bolivian and Peruvian towns easier. He began the construction project to add ice roads connecting all the towns, and it was very successful. You could now get from Cochabamba to the coastal town within a minute. But he didn't stop there, and he began by far the largest, most global project Bolivia-Peru had ever done...The Pan-American highway. On April 3rd, just two days after The_MasterPro went into office, the towns were connected, and work began on the Pan-American Highway. It took every active person within the nation to complete this mega highway made out of ice. In the end, it should connect Bolivia-Peru all the way up to Quebec. Many players would be able to use this highway to quickly traverse through the Americas. Major Political Tensions Two people, Blis_ike, mayor of Lima District, and BDong, heavily disagreed with the way The_MasterPro was running the country. They claimed he was focusing too much on his own town, rather than the whole country. So, the two decided to form a political party in opposition of The_MasterPro. The Blisterian Democratic Facists, they believed the national government should have more power and the Masteran Republicans thought otherwise. The two parties would engage frequently in arguments, however many Masteran Republicans changed to Blisterian Democratic Facists, as they seemed more friendly because The_MasterPro was never in voice chat. GianMaster joined the Blisterian Democratic Facists, leaving the Masteran Republicans to The_MasterPro and guapathecat. The new Masteran Republican party was already on a decline. The Ecuadorian Purchase The Blisterian Democratic Facists had very imperialist views. So, they attempted to convince VillagerFilms that they needed to grow in size, and they needed to change their name to the Incan Empire, what you know the nation as today. VillagerFilms at first declined, but then decided that it would be nice to have more land. So, they decided what to take: Ecuador. Ecuador, as Villager had learned, was for sale specifically for Bolivia-Peru, the soon-to-be Incan empire. They saved up gold until they reached the amount required. They bought the nation, and BDong was sent to “own” the nation and change it to be “North Inca”, and Bolivia-Peru was renamed to the Incan Empire. The empire, was born. Major Division of Peru The_MasterPro did not approve of the way the nation was being run and wanted to make a new nation. The nation of Peru. However, Blis_ike gave evidence of this to Villager, who put Master on trial and removed him from the 4th Presidential Elections. Around this same time, however, Blis_ike called for a secede of Lima District from the empire due to Bolivia-Peru being seen as weak to other nations. Around this time, VillagerFilms was starting to grow out of EarthMC and started to get more inactive. Eventually, Blis_ike rejoined the nation and begged Villager to hand over power to someone active. VillagerFilms then, after 2 generations of power, handed the power to Blis_ike. VillagerFilms would return to EarthMC from time to time to check on the Incan Empire, but his rule was over. 3rd Generation Change and Reform With Blis_ike in charge, the nation began having major change and reform. The government was changed, and Blis_ike focused lots on making more towns within the empire. This was a boom time of Incan activity and economy. Many towns sprang up such as Melun and Arica. They began work on a new government building, and the capital was moved to Lima. ''Nazca kicked When Blis_ike was building a massive cathedral for Lima, Master_Pro started to claim right next to it and built a huge trench for his own town and claimed it, Blis_Ike did not approve of it because it was literally 1 block away from the cathedral, but Master_Pro did not seem to care, he said things like "they are my claims" and "you should have asked before" and it all heated up to that, in the end, Nazca (Master_Pro's town) got kicked from the nation, ever since then, Nazca still has no nation, and Master_Pro is an enemy and outlaw to the Incan Empire. 'Amazonas Joins The Empire' Amazonas approached the Incan Empire asking if they could merge. At the time, the Amazonas was at a major downfall due to major inactivity. Amazonas went to their last resort, and it worked well. On May 22nd, it was official. Amazonas had joined the empire, and the empire became rather large due to Amazonas' join. The 3rd Generation was/is a time of prosperity and growth for the Incan Empire, and it continued. -'''Inactivity Period- '(around August to December) Towns start to Fall, fast List of fallen towns (in sequential order) * Cusco * Trinadad * Arica * Kinda Callao (90% of people left there) * Pichari * Kinda Lima (90% of people left there) * Trujilio * BeTa_CoRp * Crab City * some town between Melun and Quito .-. Melun Leaves The Biggest town at the time, Melun, at around 20 residents, 40 chunks, and made in May of 2019, was going to leave to become a nation due to lack of activity on the empire, it did, and became what would be by far the biggest city (if it didnt become its own nation.) at a population of around 25 at its peak. Total Silence '''( december - present ) Today, there are few towns in the Incan Empire, less people than most nations, despite being a conglomerate of 3 nations. The last message on discord was sent 2 months ago, from user CassowaryLord telling people that he left Melun, to found his own town (Melun, at this point, was it's own thing.) I do not know how much all of these cities will last. Update: what was previously the capital of the early Inca Empire (as in, central_Inca / Cochabamba.) has fallen. There are now only 5 towns in all 3 of the nations, Oberhausen64 being the only one with more the 1 person. 1/2 of the population of the Incan Empire lives in Oberhausen64. Although Oberhausen64 is decently active, it seems to of deleted all of it's straws to the now dead Incan Empire. Also, some other important fallen towns were claimed by random ass people >:( Nazca got claimed by Peru-Viceroyalty Arica got claimed by Chile Pichari was claimed for a time, but fell AGAIN :lol: '''Town List As of February the 11th, the Incan Empire has these towns: * Lima Capital Mayor: Blis_ike *'Quito (capital' of Ecuador) Mayor: ThoenChen *'New_Cusco' Mayor: Game_Top *'Callao' *'Oberhausen64 (capital of Amazonas )' The list may change. Greatest relation Too dead to have any, but it's past town Melun has relations with it.Category:Nations Category:South America Category:Past Alliance